Mute Man Origins
by Solar Fox
Summary: I wasn't always an assassin. I followed The Code just like everyone else. Then I did something and was betrayed. As payment I became what I am today.


Wrote this for a Twitter post that got me thinking, where exactly did the Mute Man originate? I haven't written in a while so is this story perfect? Not by a long shot but hey I like my Mute Man Origins.

199919991999

**Silence is Golden but being Muted is Forever**

_No one really knows much about me. Ever__y time people see me they usually are running away. Whether that is because I am hunting them or for the way I look I do not know. I prefer to think it is because I am hunting them. That is easier than facing the truth._

_Do I have friends?_

_Friends? What are friends? Those sycophants that act like they know you and that they care about you until shit gets real then it's a "fuck you" and you are left high and dry with some sick fuck carving… Wait never mind am getting ahead of myself. So to answer your question, no I do not have friends._

_Do I want friends?_

_I am not allowed to have them._

_199919991999_

I was born into a loving family. Well as loving as a family of hunters could be. I woke up every morning. I took care of my siblings. I trained and went to school. I trained some more. Rinse and repeat. My day was pretty standard.

Then the day happened. The one that would make me who I am today.

199919991999

It started like every other Tuesday. I awoke first in my household, rousing my 4 siblings before I started my day. As I went through my morning routine, I could feel the tension in the air.

Today was the day. _**They**_ were officially coming to my home. Who were _**They,**_ you might wonder? They are my idols. They are the ones in charge of maintaining the code. Anyone found breaking it was usually hunted down, killed and left as a message to other hunter clans to come. The only exceptions to the code were the assassins in their employment.

The clans closest to our city were coming to visit. That meant Victor Paulhus was coming, my best friend of forever. We met at a gathering when we were toddlers and according to our mothers we have been inseparable since that day. I was ready because he hadn't been over in almost a month. His family must be preparing him to go out on his first hunt.

"_Tesoro_ I hope you are ready," my mother stated as she entered my room.

"Yes mamma," I responded.

"Good. You remember the rules?"

"Yes, no talking unless addressed directly."

"Good. Follow me I have something to give you."

Everyone always assumed that my father was the leader of the clan. I would say he is more of a figurehead. My mother was actually the leader and she was terrifying.

As I followed her I wondered what she could possibly be giving me. I had more than I needed as the first born and only son. As we turned into the Weapons Room, I felt my heart begin to race in excitement. My mother made a signal with her hand and soon one of the many servants stepped forward. In their hand was a box that my mother opened and handed what was inside to me.

"This is a Tomahawk I had specifically made for you. You seem to like throwing knives but you have too much power behind your throws. I have chosen this as your weapon of choice," she said.

I was speechless. This meant that she was presenting me to the Leaders today. I didn't even know my training was going that well.

"Ahem," my mother said.

I realized I wasn't in the appropriate position and hastily bowed to receive my gift.

"What is the code?" she asked.

"We hunt those who hunt us," I intoned.

"What does it mean?"

"We only kill those who harm the defenseless. We do not kill children or humans."

"Good," she said as she handed over the Tomahawk.

I remain bowed as she left the room. I couldn't wait for my presentation.

199919991999

My sisters hated the dresses they have been forced into for the occasion. All of the clans had arrived and Victor was busy harassing me for my Tomahawk.

"Come on let me see it," he growled.

"Shhh you're going to get us in trouble," I hissed.

"I am older than you. Listen to your elders."

"I'm going to punch you if you don't 'leave me alone."

"I'm going to punch you both if you don't shut up," my younger sister Maddie yelled.

"Madeline," my mother hissed.

"But Mamma-"

My mother shot her the_ look. _Madeline huffed and glared at Victor and I. Victor chuckled and I elbowed him but couldn't stop my own chuckles from slipping free. Suddenly the atmosphere around us changed and I watched all the other clans stand straighter.

A line of cars has pulled up and out comes the Leaders. I have to remember to breathe as they walk passed. The Argent's leader is an old man named Bernard; his son was following and was anticipated to take over next year. The Smiths, the Calaveras, the DelVecchios, the Takahatas, the Weiss, and the Xings are all present this year. My family is usually called upon for these meetings because we have always lived on neutral ground. Unless someone has specifically came to harm anyone within our boundaries we do not kill those that visit.

"Francesca," Bernard said.

My mother went to him and bowed.

"Not much has changed within your home. Your children are lovely as usual," Bernard rattled off while looking at my siblings and I. "You may speak."

"Thank you, sir. Everything has remained the same. I am honored that you recognized my children. My son is being presented to you today," Momma responded.

"Ah, yes. He is of age isn't he? Has he already made his bullet?"

"Yes. He figured out the secret to making it without any directions and made his first kill earlier this spring."

I felt Bernard's eyes rake over my form and I feel heat rush to my face as the procession continued pass. Victor elbowed me and I looked over at him.

'Suck up,' he mouthed.

I made a rude gesture at him and followed the rest of the clans into my home.

199919991999

I hated this part of their arrival. Every clan sat together in our dining hall and the Leaders proceeded to talk politics. What clans are married to whom? What clans have died out? What clans have forsaken the Code? What new werewolf packs have popped up? What new supernatural creatures have they come across?

All the clan heads listened to the Leaders and did not respond unless asked to speak. I remember the last clan head that spoke out of turn. I was 7 and the Leaders were discussing combining two clans in a political marriage. That clan head had gotten upset and had yelled at the Leaders. Once he had finished saying his piece his head was then severed from his body by an assassin. The Leaders then proceeded to continue discussions as if they had never been interrupted.

"The Hale pack has all relocated to Beacon Hills," the Calaveras Leader said.

I leaned forward in my seat to hear more. Everyone knew of the Hales. Lead by women for centuries. They had never lost control of any of their wolves. Any rogue Omegas supposedly being theirs was always dismissed as someone else's because the Hale Alpha always dealt with her Alphas personally. Their current Alpha was Talia Hale. She had married the son of the Granger pack in Canada. They currently had 5 children. Three boys and two girls with one on the way last I heard. It's surprising how much Hunters put in the Bestiary on Packs. - Damn I zoned out.

"It is now time for the presentations," Bernard said.

I sat up straighter in my seat. That was the fastest discussion I had ever witnessed being held. The other soon-to-be hunters, Victor and I were all motioned to follow the Weiss Leader out of the hall and into the basement.

Victor nudged me and smiled.

'Ready?' he mouthed.

'Hell yes,' I mouthed back.

199919991999

We were put in a circle and all of our clan heads stood around us. My mother put her hand on my shoulder and I resisted the urge to turn and smile at her. My sisters and others that had not taken and passed the Hunter test were not allowed down here during that time.

Bernard stepped into the circle and faced us.

"Who has presented our future before us?" he commanded.

As one the clan heads put their hands over their heart.

"We accept your choices. Has anyone told them their final job before they are truly accepted?"

All of the clan heads shook their head no.

"Then we can begin. Clan heads pair them off with the one they are closest to emotionally."

Suddenly we are paired off and I find myself facing Victor. I look into his face and realize there wasn't any surprise there. He knew this was coming.

"Now that you are paired off you will fight. Anything except murder and maiming are allowed. Those that win are promoted and those that lose well your punishment will be at our discretion. Medics are waiting on standby. Remember no talking is allowed. Three, two, one, go."

Victor definitely knew this was coming. For every one of my moves he countered it perfectly. It was almost as if someone had recorded my training routines and—no.

I look at his clan head and saw the self satisfied smirk on that face. I wish I had thought my move through before I acted impulsively. My anger got ahead of me and one minute my Tomahawk was in my hand then in the next it is buried in Clan Head Paulhus face. The silence around me was deafening.

The medics swarmed in quickly but I didn't need them to tell me what I already knew. I had done the unforgivable. I had killed a clan head.

"Take him away until we convene to discuss this matter," I heard Bernard say.

199919991999

I was grabbed and as I was removed I looked at Victor. I knew based on the look in his eye that he will never forgive me.

_Of course you are probably waiting for me to tell you that my mother stepped in and was able to get me a lighter sentence. I wish it worked that way._

"This emergency hearing is to discuss what is to be done about this crime. Never have I seen such blatant disrespect for a test," Bernard said.

"And never have I seen such a perfectly executed throw from a Tomahawk," Leader DelVecchio stated.

"Stefano do not applaud the boy for something he did wrong."

"We all know that the Paulhus clan cheats every couple of years. I could even tell they cheated based on how the fight was going," Leader Weiss chimed in from her seat.

"Lisbet if you knew then you should have said something. Now we have a dead Clan Head and a child who has committed murder."

"I would have killed him too. Good riddance," DelVecchio said.

Bernard sighed and I kept my head bowed. I deserved nothing short of death for what I had done.

"What will we do for his punishment?" Bernard asked.

"I believe Paulhus' son should be able to help choose the punishment," Takahata-sensei said.

"Are all in agreement?"

Every Leader raised their hand in affirmation. Leader Weiss left and returned with Victor in tow.

"Victor Paulhus we have brought you forth to suggest a punishment for your father's murder. It has been brought to my attention that his murder was not completely unjustified due to the fact that he helped you cheat for your fight. You will be punished for that but not harshly because you witnessed your father's death. Do you have a suggested punishment for your father's murderer?" Bernard asked.

"Yes," Victor said and sealed my fate.

199919991999

_I was taken away from my family and given to the assassin, Kira. He was a professional plastic surgeon by day and a deadly killer by night. It seems fitting that he was the one to carry out my punishment._

_I barely remember what happened during the operation that turned me into what I am today. According to Kira I am and I quote "his greatest creation." _

_He sewed my mouth shut in a way that allowed minimum movement for me to talk if I really had a desire to do so. Then he took a grafted patch of skin from my back and sewed it over my mouth but left a well hidden slit for me to drink through. I was then put into assassin training. Without anything to distract me I quickly excel in ranks._

_I have seen my family whenever I accompany the Leaders back to my home for a gathering. I have witnessed Bernard being replaced by his psychotic son Gerard. I have heard of the fall of the Hales. I of course knew that a hunter did it but I am not allowed to speak and Gerard as leader has never summoned the assassins to hunt for the code-breaker. I can only assume he knows who it is._

_My sister Maddie is the new head of our clan after being promoted to heir after my "death". She will do well in her new role. As for Victor you may wonder. Bernard did do one thing right by me despite allowing my ex-best friend to choose my punishment. The Paulhus clan was wiped out except for the children who were taken in by other clans due to code breaking._

_Hmmm what is this?_

**D ; BENEFACTOR…**


End file.
